The Lovesong
by Commander Morgan
Summary: Naruto is a street singer who loves the famous actor Sasuke. Sasuke is disgusted with the poor street singer, but seeing Naruto makes him remember his past. Sasunaru. :D
1. Prologue

"Sasuke, promise me you won't leave me," a blonde haired boy said to a raven haired one.

"Naruto, what are you blabbering about now?" the raven said as he rolled his eyes.

They both looked about the age of 13, and they were both dressed in rags. The blonde had a goofy smile painted on his face, his cerulean eyes sparkling. His tan skin seemed nearly perfect, and he had 3 scars resting on each cheek that resembled whiskers. He was rather short for a boy his age, and his baby face didn't really help, but nonetheless, he was beautiful.

The Raven looked to be the polar opposite of Naruto. He had silky black hair, and beautiful obsidian eyes. His face seemed to hide the emotions he had on the inside. He had perfect porcelain skin without any blemishes whatsoever. He was normal height, and he was taller than Naruto. He looked older than 13, but just as beautiful as Naruto.

"When we get rich, promise me you won't leave me," Naruto said smiling. They both shared the dream of becoming rich and famous, but it seemed Naruto wanted it more, for Sasuke had begun to doubt that they were ever going to make it big.

Sasuke replied with his famous," Hn." He rolled his eyes as the grin on Naruto's face got bigger.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto replied as he kissed Sasuke's cheek.


	2. Serenade

A voice sang to the streets of his love. His voice was beautiful, yet unheard. No one listened. No one cared. They walked past him too consumed within themselves to care about an orphan like him.

The song faded, and he sighed. He looked around at the people walking past. They all had designer pants and handbags. He thought that if he picked a rich neighborhood they would give him more money, but he was wrong. He hadn't made a penny, and the day was almost through.

"I guess I'm not eating dinner tonight," He lowered his head, and walked along the bricked sidewalk. He could feel the glares on his back as he shuffled his feet along. They thought he was filthy, disgusting, _poor_.

He raised his head to look around, and he recognized the street he was on. He wasn't far from _his_ house. He was contemplating whether he should go home or to _his_ house.

"I think I'll pay him a visit," Naruto said as he turned, and went the opposite direction of his own home.

The sky started to turn orange, and the sun was beginning to set. It seemed the colors of the sky danced on his skin making it look flawless. His cerulean eyes were beautiful against his perfect tan skin.

He grinned as he neared the Uchiha estate. Naruto wondered if he should knock. The odds were that _he_ would answer the door, but _he_ wasn't the only one living there. So he walked to the side of the house, and found a window, and peered into it. It looked like a library, and he could hear two voices getting closer to the room.

"That outfit is so sexy on you, Sasuke-kun," a platinum blonde haired girl said to a raven haired boy. The blonde haired girl was holding 'Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Yeah, but I'd bet you'd look sexier without it," a pink haired girl said to Sasuke. She had her arm linked around Sasuke's.

Naruto could barely see what was inside the house, for the window was too high up, and it didn't help that he was short. He tried to stand on his tip-toes to help him see a little better, but he lost his balance and fell down. He made a loud noise as he fell on his bottom, which didn't go unheard by the people inside the house.

"What was that?" The two girls said.

"It was nothing. Hey, why don't you two go upstairs to my room. I'll be there in a second," Sasuke said to the girls. The two girls giggled as they left the room.

Sasuke glared at the window as he walked over two it. He lifted it up, and looked down at the cause of the commotion he heard before.

"Naruto, I told you last time not to come around here sneakin' up on people like that," Sasuke angrily said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's face was still beautiful, but it was colder. Naruto could also smell the alchohol on Sasuke's breath.

"Today's my 18th birthday," Naruto said smiling. He was younger than Sasuke, but only by a year.

"Naruto. I'm not giving you any money," Sasuke spat. "Now leave," Sasuke said shutting the window.

Naruto glared at him through the window with anger in his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't want Sasuke's money. He wanted Sasuke to accept him again. He missed him, and the way they used to be.

--

Sasuke stood still standing in the library room. He remembered the time when he got the role that he had been practicing for. It was a role in a film called Romeo and Juliet. He had practiced for days on end for the role, and he spent all of his money on new clothes for the tryouts. That was when he was poor.

Even though he and Naruto grew up on different streets that were both dirty and mean. They both had a dream vivid in their minds, but Naruto was the one that kept his own dream alive, and now look where he is. He's the one that doubted that their dream would come true, and he's the one living it. Go figure.


End file.
